My Bestfriend
by goshinwonlover
Summary: kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabat baik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain
1. chapter 1

My Bestfriend

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabat baik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

Genre:

School life, friendship romance

Genderswitch, Pentagon vs Exo

CHAPTER 1 Intro my fanfic

Semasa di sekolah SMP... Namaku Jung Seo Min seorang budak perempuan yang pendiam tahap jebon. Aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Jung, iaitu appaku yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pengurus sebuah syarikat yang terbesar di Korea Selatan. Eommaku

Aku mempunyai seorang kawan baik lelaki yang bernama go-del. Hanya dia seorang yang ingin berkawan denganku kerana budak perempuan yang lain tidak berkawan denganku kerana aku seorang yang pendiam dan tidak FRIENDLY.

Hanya go-del saja yang ingin berkawan denganku.

Nak tahu macam mana aku berjumpa dengan go-del??

tunggu saja pada next chapter...

Okey tak pada permulaannya. Saya hanya mencuba . Saya inginkan komen2 serta idea anda semua untuk menjadi pembakar semangat saya untuk sambung fanfic ni okay?? FIGHTING!! ANNYEONG CHIGUYA SEMUA...


	2. 2

My Bestfriend

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabatbaik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

Genre:

School life, friendship romance

CHAPTER 2 Remember him

Aku seorang yang pendiam, namun aku berasa lega kerana ada orang yang ingin bersahabat denganku...

Orang itu ialah go-del. Nama asal go-del ialah Go Shinwon .Semasa aku kecil, aku sering diremehkan oleh kawan-kawanku. Pada masa itulah go-del sahabatku, datang untuk menyelamatkanku dan masa itulah kami berkenalan sehingga menjadi kawanbaik dengannya.

Kebetulan pula rumah kami dekat, hanya perlu melangkah 2buah rumah untuk sampai kerumah go-del. Kami bersahabat sampailah pertengahan SMP, kerana aku terpaksa berpindah di Busan buat sementara waktu kerana ayahku mempunyai urusan pekerjaan di sana.

Aku berasa sedih sekali kerana harus berpisah dengan sahabat baikku go-del. Ini kerana aku tidak akan mendapat rakan sebaiknya lagi. Namun perpisahan ini membawa manfaat bagiku kerana go-del telah mengajarkanku cara untuk berkomunikasi.

Apabila aku berpindah ke Busan, aku mempunyai ramai kawan di SMP. Aku berasa beruntung kerana dapat berkawan dengan go-del dan aku berharap akan dapat berjumpa dengannya pada suatu hari nanti

To be continued...

Jangan risau author akan sambung lagi

Chapter ni tak berapa menarikkan??

Pada mulanya memang tak menarik kerana ini fanfic pertama saya..

SAYA AKAN CUBA YANG TERBAIK

OKEY? ANNYEONG CHINGUYA

FIGHTING

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabatbaik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

Genre:

School life, friendship romance

CHAPTER 2 Remember him

Aku seorang yang pendiam, namun aku berasa lega kerana ada orang yang ingin bersahabat denganku...

Orang itu ialah go-del. Nama asal go-del ialah Go Shinwon .Semasa aku kecil, aku sering diremehkan oleh kawan-kawanku. Pada masa itulah go-del sahabatku, datang untuk menyelamatkanku dan masa itulah kami berkenalan sehingga menjadi kawanbaik dengannya.

Kebetulan pula rumah kami dekat, hanya perlu melangkah 2buah rumah untuk sampai kerumah go-del. Kami bersahabat sampailah pertengahan SMP, kerana aku terpaksa berpindah di Busan buat sementara waktu kerana ayahku mempunyai urusan pekerjaan di sana.

Aku berasa sedih sekali kerana harus berpisah dengan sahabat baikku go-del. Ini kerana aku tidak akan mendapat rakan sebaiknya lagi. Namun perpisahan ini membawa manfaat bagiku kerana go-del telah mengajarkanku cara untuk berkomunikasi.

Apabila aku berpindah ke Busan, aku mempunyai ramai kawan di SMP. Aku berasa beruntung kerana dapat berkawan dengan go-del dan aku berharap akan dapat berjumpa dengannya pada suatu hari nanti

To be continued...

Jangan risau author akan sambung lagi

Chapter ni tak berapa menarikkan??

Pada mulanya memang tak menarik kerana ini fanfic pertama saya..

SAYA AKAN CUBA YANG TERBAIK

OKEY? ANNYEONG CHINGUYA

FIGHTING


	3. chapter 3

My Bestfriend

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabatbaik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

Genre:

School life, friendship romance

CHAPTER 3 Way to meet him

Setelah aku bersekolah selama 2 bulan di SMA Busan, appa mengatakan urusan kerjanya di Busan telahpun selesai

Ini bermakna aku boleh pulang ke rumah asalku, sekolah lamaku, dan juga kawan baikku GO-DEL.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalananku dari Busan, akhirnya aku telah sampai di rumahku. Perkara pertama yang aku lakukan adalah bertemu dengan katil kesayanganku. Setelah 2 jam di bilikku ...kerana aku tertidur tadi aku pun bergegas untuk ke rumah go-del. Tetapi, aku urungkan niatku untuk kesana kerana untuk memberinya kejutan atas kepulanganku ini.

Pada keesokan harinya... eomma go-del , ahjumma Go Hyomin datang kerumahku untuk menjenguk kami sekeluarga. Aku berasa amat gembira. Apabila ahjumma Go ternampak aku, dia bertanya pada eommaku " Jisoo adakah ini anak perempuanmu seomin-shii??"

eommaku menjawab " iyalah tu seomin anak perempuanku yang satu-satunya yang aku ada" . "Kamu sudah tumbuh dengan baik ya seomin, cantik pula tu" kata ahjumma Go .

Selepas aku berpeluk dengan ahjumma Go, aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sahabatku namun dia tidak datang. Aku bertanya pada ahjumma Go tetapi ahjumma Go menjawab Shinwon (go-del) tengah tertidur kerana letih dengan perlawanan basket di sekolahnya. Ahjumma Go juga tidak memberitahunya bahawa dia datang kesini dan kepulangan kamipun Shinwon tidak tahu.

Aku meminta kepada ahjumma Go agar menyembunyikan kepulangan kami dari Shinwon kerana aku akan daftarkan diriku di sekolahnya.

To be continued...

Jumpa lagi guys, aku harap korang suka dengan chap ni. Maafkan saya kalau saya tertypo apa2 ye..

ANNYEONG


	4. chapter 4

My Bestfriend

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita. Seoran namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi sahabatbaik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada sahabat baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

CHAPTER 4 Know you

Setelah seminggu kepulanganku, dan akhirnya aku telah mendaftarkan diriku di sekolah baruku iaitu SM Art High School

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah ini. Aku mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Shinwon iaitu kelas D-2.

Aku datang bersama eommaku untuk memeriksa urusan pendaftaranku hari ini.

Setelah selesai semuanya, semasa eommaku bergegas untuk pulang, dia berpesan "belajarlah bersungguh-sungguh chagi, eomma tidak ingin timbul sebarang masalah lagi di hari pertamamu seperti dulu arachi?"

Aku memahaminya dan berlalu untuk mengikuti Yeon songsaenim guru kelasku yang akan menghantarku ke kelas baruku. Setibanya aku dikelas dengan Yeon songsaenim, semua murid dikelas itu yang bising sebelumnya terus diam.

"Kamu semua, hari ini kita mempunyai pelajar baru pindahan dari Busan. Kau pelajar baru, perkenalkanlah dirimu" kata Yeon songsaenim. "Ah songsaenim. Perkenalkan namaku Jung Seo Min imnida aku berasal dari Busan. Senang bertemu dengan kamu semua serta aku harap kamu semua dapat bersahabat denganku"

Di hujung tingkap kelas, iaitu Shinwon terkejut dengan namaku iaitu Seomin. Tetapi dia tidak mengendahkannya kerana tidak mungkin sahabatbaiknya itu sudah pulang. Kerana menurutnya, mungkin urusan ahjussi Jung di Busan akan mengambil masa yang agak lama. Jika benar bahawa keluarga Ahjussi Jung sekeluarga sudah pulang, semestinya eommanya itu memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah memperkenalkan diriku, aku telah mengambil tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Shinwon jaraknya 2 buah meja dari tempat dudukku. Selepas Yeon songsaenim keluar, aku telah berkenalan dengan ramai kawan-kawan baru. Menurutku, pelajar-pelajar di sini sangatlah ramah selain Shinwon. Apabila masa rehat, aku pergi dengan teman semejaku yang bernama Song hyun. Ketika aku sudah mengambil makanan dan telah mengambil tempat duduk serta aku terlihat Shinwon makan seorang diri di taman bersebelahan kantin. Akhirnya aku bertanya kepada teman semejaku "kenapa dengan namja tu?? Dia selalu menyendiri dan tidak bergaul dengan orang lain?" Songhyun menjawab " Dia tidak selalunya begitu, dia seorang yang ceria... tetapi pada akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi badmood dan kami sekelas pun tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Oh sebelum terlupa namanya Go Shinwon. Ermmm sepertinya kau memerhatikannya ya?? Atau kau sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Biar aku beritahu kau dia ialah namja terpopuler di sekolah ini. Ramai yeoja di sekolah ini menyukainya kerana ketampanannya serta sifatnya yamg agak baik kepada sesiapa pun dan ada juga yang telah menyatakan perasaan mereka kepadanya namun, Shinwon menolaknya dengan lembut dan sopan. Kerana dengan sifat sopannya itulah yang membuat semakin ramai yeoja di sekolah ini menyukainya dan mencuba untuk mendapatkannya. Kami sekelas berpendapat bahawa Shinwon menjadi seperti itu kerana dia teringat akan sahabat baiknya pada saat SMPnya dulu kerana hari ulangtahun sahabatnya itu baru sahaja berlalu 4 hari yang lalu. Semasa Hongseok, ketua osis rakan sekelas kita itu bertanya padanya kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu dia hanya menjawab "aku merindukan sahabatbaikku hyung" . Siapakah nama sahabatnya itu Songhyun? Tanyaku. "Tidak silapku namanya Seo..Seo...Jung. Ah namanya sama denganmu Seomin-shii atau mungkin tidak kerana aku lupa tapi aku yakin namanya ada samar-samar namamu Seomin-shi. Tidak perlu kau bertanya banyak Seomin, lebih baik kita habiskan makanan ini kerana waktu tamat rehat semakin hampir" Kerana selepas ini waktunya Lee sajangnim jika kita terlambat ke kelasnya kita akan didenda berlari mengelilingi padang bola.

To be continued...

Annyeong chinguya ...

Kita jumpa lagi aku tak tahu nape otak aku ni berfungsi dengan sangat baik eh??

Sebab rasanye kandungan chap sebelumnya pendek sekali tapi yang ni nape jadi panjang sangat hihihi. Aku rase masa tulis untuk chap ni kenape idea tu melimpah ruah dari otakku Tak sangka pulak eh. Jumpa lagi pada chap seterusnya ANNYEONG!!


	5. chapter 5 and 6

My Bestfriend

kawan yang boleh membuat kita bahagia mungkin dialah cinta sejati kita.Seorang namja dan yeoja tidak boleh menjadi kawanbaik kerana mungkin ada salah satunya mempunyai perasaan cinta pada kawan baiknya namun usahanya sia-sia kerana... orang yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain

MY BESTFRIEND

Cast:

Jung Seo Min

Go Shinwon (PENTAGON)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Other Cast:

you can found others members of PENTAGON

and EXO

CHAPTER 5 Waiting for you

Selepas aku dan Songhyun rehat, kami terus masuk ke kelas segera. Mataku tidak pernah terlepas dari Shinwon. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku tetapi selepas pulang sekolah aku dan eommaku bercadang untuk pergi kerumahnya dan aku berharap apa yang aku ingin lakukan ini berhasil. Ini kerana aku tidak mahu dia bersedih kerana teringatkanku. Semasa Songhyun mengatakan kawanbaiknya yang membuatnya badmood aku jadi tersenyum sendiri dan aku berasa bersalah kerana tidak memberitahunya atas kepulanganku ini.

Di sisi lain pula pada waktu rehat tadi Shinwon sentiasa memikirkan Seomin, sahabat kecilnya benarkah bahawa itu sahabatnya kerana pada wajahnya, cara percakapannya dan perangainya amat sama dengan sahabat kecilnya itu serta semasa dia ingin menuju ke kantin dia terlihat Seomin memakai gelang yang sama seperti gelang yang diberinya kepada sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia berasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Dia akan bertanya pada eommanya setelah pulang nanti.

Seomin menikmati hari yang indah di hari pertamanya di sekolah. Dia teringatkan apa yang dikatakan eommanya pagi tadi

"belajarlah bersungguh-sungguh chagi, eomma tidak ingin timbul sebarang masalah lagi di hari pertamamu seperti dulu arachi?" Maksud eommaku ialah dia tidak mahu aku dibuli lagi seperti di SMP. Eomma selalu mengatakannya ketika aku ingin memasuki sekolah baharu.

Setelah tamat waktu sekolah, aku telah dijemput oleh eommaku kerana appaku mempunyai urusan pekerjaan selama 3 hari di daerah Yangsan. Sesampainya di rumah, aku terus terbaring di katil dan terus tertidur. Selepas 3 jam aku tertidur eommaku datang untuk membangunkanku untuk mengatakan bahawa ada tetamu di luar. Jadi, aku pun terus bersiap dan bergegas untuk turun. Selama 15minit aku bersiap, akhirnya aku turun ke bawah untuk melayani tetamu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku apabila melihat Ahjumma Go dan juga Shinwon yang datang dan terus memelukku. Aku berasa amat terharu kerana pelukan yang diberikan Shinwon amatlah hangat dan penuh dengan kasihsayang. Nampaknya Shinwon benar-benar merindukanku serta begitu juga denganku. Aku berasa amat gembira kerana Shinwon telah mengenaliku. Shinwon berkata "yak !! Kenapa kamu berpakat dengan eommaku untuk menyembunyikan hal ini ha??" katanya sambil menjetik dahiku. Jawabku "oppa jangan marah-marah begitu, aku saja ingin memberimu kejutan tetapi aku pula yang mendapat kejutan" . Ahjumma Go dan eommaku terkekeh mendengar perbualan kami berdua.

Selepas perbualan itu, aku mengajak Shinwon untuk ke taman belakang untuk berbual dengan lebih panjang. Setelah aku dan Shinwon meminta izin dengan eommaku untuk ke taman belakang aku dengan gembiranya berbual dengan Shinwon dan penuh dengan gelak tawa antara kami.

Nampaknya tiada siapa yang tahu apakah yang akan terjadi selepas ini apabila dua insan ini telah bertemu antara satu sama lain. Adakah ada perasaan yang aneh muncul diantara mereka?? Ataupun akan ada penghalang yang akan datang dan menghancurkan segalanya??

CHAPTER 6 With you

Setelah aku dan Shinwon telah mengenali satu sama lain. Kami bercadang untuk bertolak ke sekolah bersama-sama. Pada paginya, Shinwon datang menjemputku dengan basikalnya dan segera bertolak ke sekolah. Ketika kami masuk ke pagar sekolah, ramai yang iri melihatku menaiki basikal dengan Shinwon. Aku menjadi canggung dan ada juga yang tengah membisikkanku . Shinwon pun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku pun bersuara "jangan risaulah min, mereka hanya iri melihatku bersamamu dan kita hanya kawankan? " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Kami berjalan bergandengan ke kelas dan ramai yeoja-yeoja yang melihatku dengan pandangan sinis dan dengki. Aku hanya mengendahkan pandangan itu kerana aku sudah terbiasa. Nampaknya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selepas ini...

Kami memulakan pelajaran biologi dengan baik dan tiba-tiba ada pelajar yang memberitahu bahawa Shinwon dipanggil oleh Gyun sajangnim untuk urusan team basket sekolah.

Selepas 5 minit, waktu biologi pun tamat. Apabila Hwang songsaenim keluar, ada sekumpulan yeoja datang kepadaku. Sekumpulan yeoja itu ialah kumpulan Luna yang paling terkenal dan paling ditakuti oleh para pelajar di sini. Luna sebagai ketuanya datang menghentakkan mejaku sambil bertanya dengan amarah "yak kau pelajar baru! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Shinwon oppa ha?? Berani saja kau menggandeng lengannya ya kurang ajar!!" aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanya, dan hanya menjawab " aku dan Shinwon hanya bersahabat". Luna merasakan jawapanku itu hanya jawapan yang sering didengar daripada mana-mana yeoja yang mendekati Shinwon dan jawapan yang paling bodoh di dunia. Perlakuan aku itu telah menimbulkan rasa amarah yang semakin tinggi pada Luna serta rakannya. Baru sahaja Luna ingin menamparku dan ada tangan lain yang menahannya. Iaitu tangan Shinwon. Sebaik saja selepas berjumpa dengan Gyun sajangnim, dia berasa tidak sedap hati dan dia segera menuju ke kelas kerana dia tahu Seomin akan menjadi target seterusnya geng Luna. Mereka akan menyerang mana-mana yeoja yang ingin mendekati Shinwon. Shinwon terus bergegas ke kelasdan mendapati ramai pelajar yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelasnya dan apabila dia melihat Luna ingin menampar sahabat baikknya dan dia segara terus menahan tangan Luna. Shinwon berkata kepada Luna, "kenapa kau,ingin menampar sahabat baikku ha? Malahan kau tidak mahu mendengar penjelasannya dahulu dan kau terburu-buru untuk menamparnya!" . Aku melihat wajah Shinwon penuh dengan amarah dan wajah Luna berubah menjadi pucat dan bertanya "ada..kah benar i..ni sahabat baik...mu Shinwon oppa dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa hubungan denganmu kan?" . Shinwon menjawab " iya ini sahabat baikku dari SMP yang ku ceritakan padamu 2 hari lepas Luna-shi. Adakah kamu sudah lupa??" seluruh ahli geng Luna terus mempercayai Shinwon kerana mereka mengetahui bahawa Shinwon seorang yang bersifat jujur. Hanya Luna sahaja yang masih tidak mempercayai 100% dengan apa yang diberitahu oleh Shinwon. Mungkin ianya hanya kebetulan sahabat SMPnya itu dari Busan dan mengatakan bahawa Seomin lah sahabat baiknya itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Shinwon bahawa nama sahabat baiknya itu bernama Jung Seomin tetapi dia masih ingin menyiasat hubungan apa yang Shinwon dan Seomin alami.


End file.
